


Definition

by BeesKnees



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesKnees/pseuds/BeesKnees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma tells Vegeta she's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definition

It isn’t like there are any rules to their relationship. It isn’t like they’ve ever established boundaries for what they are and are not. And, in this situation, it leaves Bulma at a bit of a loss. 

It isn’t vanity, she thinks, to believe she is the person Vegeta has been closest to in his life — she has seen this vulnerable side of him, that smacks of loneliness and desperation, a burning desire to be worthy of his name, his blood, his heritage. Even if it might not mean a damn thing to anyone left alive today. 

She won’t deny she is nervous — all of this is utterly unexpected, her life taken a strange turn all because of this Saiyan prince. But she’s also never been cowed by the strange company she keeps, so she faces this new development head on, like she does everything else.

She follows him inside when he finishes training, and he, per usual, doesn’t turn to look at her at first. He strips in the adjoining bathroom, and gets in the shower, the water blaring hot. Bulma now refuses to pick up after him and merely stands in the doorway, waiting for as long as she can, counting seconds. 

“So, I’m pregnant,” she says without any preamble. Continues to count — but doesn’t have to wait long. Vegeta opens the shower curtain almost immediately and looks at her with an expression that lingers somewhere between a tight scowl and disbelief. 

He says nothing. 

“Pregnant,” Bulma says again, rolling her hand out in front of her in the odd event they’re having some kind of language barrier. 

Vegeta reaches down and turns off the water finally. The steam curls in the around them, and Bulma’s blood rushes too quickly in her veins. Her worry piques, tinged with anger. Because she doesn’t know what she expects of Vegeta at the moment — if she can expect anything from him at all. But she needs him to know, to acknowledge this at the very least. The rest, she’s certain, she can do on her own. She’s strong enough for this, no matter where Vegeta may fall on the issue. 

He closes the distance between them in two short steps, shoulders taught. He doesn’t meet her eyes, lets them fall to her stomach. Bulma stares at him, and is nothing short of surprised when his hand presses tentatively against the flat plane of her abdomen. She can feel the callouses of his palm, some of his fingers still bandaged. There’s still tension in his body, but his touch is light, gentle enough that Bulma remembers to breathe again. 

He kisses her — one of the rare times he does; he’s not a selfish lover, but his affection is rare, fleeing the moment he realizes it. But she kisses him in return, because she’ll take what she can, claims whatever he is willing to offer. 

His hands are searching then, sliding down her sides, rumpling the thin T-shirt she’s wearing. He is hurried, although she doesn’t know why. His fingers deftly open the shorts she’s wearing, pushing them down impatiently down her legs. She moves with him, balancing herself against the sink. 

They waste no time; there’s little foreplay — something entirely unlike them — and Bulma doesn’t mind, not when she feels the hot press of his cock against the inside of her thigh, not when she feels it riding inside of her, both of them bracing for the moment when he slides home. She keeps him close, one arm wrapped around the back, the other following the trail of scars that lash across his torso, each a story she never expects to hear. 

He presses his face in against her shoulder, hair still wet. His teeth worry the flesh tenderly, and Bulma moans breathily. She can feel his hips hitch up, picking up speed with every sound she makes; she loves to spur him on. She digs her nails more tightly into his back, wraps her legs more securely around him, the heels of her feet digging into the mound of scar tissue where his tail had once been. He’s holding her against the sink entirely now, the porcelain cold and uncomfortable against her skin.

She slips away from it, and for a moment, she thinks she’ll fall. Her heart stutters, but Vegeta has her, his grip tight around her waist. They’re on the floor an instant later, and she looks up at him. He finds his rhythm again easily, and Bulma loses herself entirely. She rocks with her entire body, surging up to meet him however she can. They are not gentle with each other — he might have to be cautious, but gentle never. They use each other how they can, taking solace in the areas where they overlap. 

Vegeta’s thrusts are rough, and he groans low in the back of his throat. He comes first, spilling himself inside of her, warm and hot, and Bulma, overwhelmed as she is, can’t help but stare up at him, trying to understand what it is he is thinking in the moment when his eyes are closed, unveiled but still hidden away. 

He brings her off deftly with his fingers when he has finished, working inside of her while his thumb rubs insistently at her clit. She cries out, the sound high, as her orgasm rocks through her, lightning up her spine that makes her toes curl. 

They climb into bed after that and spend the rest of the day there, pushed flushed together, unspeaking, because there are no words that will describe what they are just yet. 

Bulma isn’t surprised in the slightest when he’s gone the next morning — left the whole damn planet entirely. She’s angry, and she shouts into open space, damning him with every curse word she knows, knowing all the same, he’ll return sometime. And she’ll damn him in person then, because that is just part of the intangible thing they’ve become together.


End file.
